


Crimson

by Crazy_lil_munchkin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Stiles, Blood and Violence, Child Death, Dark Stiles, Death, Forced Self-cannibalisation, Gen, God bless these poor potatoes, Humor, Kate is a bitch, Kira is slightly less of a potato, Liam is a potato, M/M, Magical Realism, Nogitsune Effects, Sad Stiles, Scott Is A Dick, Scott McCall is a Bad Alpha, Scott is a Bad Friend, Scott is a potato, Serial Killer Stiles, Slightly insane stiles, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles beats Scott up, Stiles does not give a fuck, Stiles kills Gerard, Stiles kills Kate, Stiles' mind body and soul are sentiel, stiles has some nogitsune powers, stiles kills peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_lil_munchkin/pseuds/Crazy_lil_munchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a serial killer.</p><p>And then some.</p><p> </p><p>(Slightly AU, mostly follows storyline of TW, later Canon divergence)<br/><strong>WARNING: HIGHLY EXPLICIT VIOLENCE</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> **BE WARNED. THERE ARE VERY GRAPHIC DISPLAYS OF VIOLENCE IN THIS STORY. IF CHILD DEATH, GORE, EXPLICIT VIOLENCE OR HUMOR IN PAIN BOTHERS OR TRIGGERS YOU IN ANYWAY, I SUGGEST YOU DO NOT READ THIS STORY.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **CONTINUE WITH YOUR OWN SAFETY IN MIND.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **GOOD LUCK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SAFARI DAVID ATTENBOROUGH VOICE*
> 
> The plot slowly creeps in on all fours, belly low, trying to stay undetected.
> 
> For those of you who have read this before, I changed it up a bit. Thank me later, I have to go save kittens, because i'm just fucking badass like that.

"Stiles, shut up," Derek growled.

"Derek, c'mon, you have to let me train at some point. It's going to be my downfall if I don't know how to fight," Stiles blabbed, running his hands through his longer hair he grew out over the summer.

"I'll train him," Called Allison from where she was shooting targets.

The pack were all at the old Hale house, the wolves sparring, Lydia painting her nails and Allison doing hunter practice.

"Yea- wait, you will?" Stiles double took.

"Yeah," Allison smiled, "It's bound to happen anyway,"

Stiles looked at Derek with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Derek scowled, likely weighing the consequences. Then he sighed with a long-suffering look.

"Fine."

Stiles fist pumped and skipped over to Allison, humming happily

Derek rolled his eyes and called for a break to his betas.

"First I just want to test your fight skills as they are, then we can improve on them, okay?" Allison asked, smiling encouragingly.

"Alright," Stiles nodded, taking a steadying breath.

The pack collectively perked up at the possible chance to see Allison kick Stiles' ass. Typical.

"I'm going to attack you and I want you to give everything you've got, okay?" Allison said, readjusting her body, almost professionally. She was still learning herself after all.

Stiles nodded and began observing Allison's body.

Not in a sexual way, but a calculating way.

Allison stepped forward to punch Stiles, but before she could, Stiles' hand came up and caught her fist, his arm jerking back minutely.

Allison rolled her eyes when Stiles failed to continue and attack. Stiles chuckled sheepishly.

"That was pretty good, okay again. Hardcore, don't hold back just because I'm a girl," She ordered.

Stiles cracked his neck and readied his pose.

Allison leapt forward and kicked Stiles legs out from under him.

From over by the house, ,the others got in a few chuckles but quieted down when Stiles flipped back up again, and kicked Allison in the thigh.

Allison stumbled back a bit before swinging at Stiles' face.

Stiles didn't hesitate to punch her right back, equally as hard.

The pack winced and hissed in sympathy when Allison tackled Stiles to the ground, an arm around his shoulders.

Before anyone knew Stiles had Allison on her back with hand wrapped around her throat.

Allison tapped her arm on the ground a few times and Stiles quickly let go.

There was silence for a seconds before Allison chuckled, breathlessly.

"Woah,"

The pack sat in shock.

Stiles stood and helped Allison up too.

"Well, you did say not to hold back," Stiles said laughing sheepishly.

"Yeah, it was good Stiles, although you did have this weird serial killer look in your eye for a second," She joked.

Stiles froze as all of the memories came back to him. He was filled with inexplicable awe and excitement. Too much excitement, Stiles thought as his stomach turned over.

Stiles turned away from Allison's and the pack's concerned faces and sprinted to the tree line his heart pounding, getting a few meters in before falling to his knees by a tree, throwing up his lunch.

"Stiles?!" He heard Scott’s voice.

"Just a sec'," He called back weakly.

He heard someone coming, so he moved away from the puddle of sandwich and stomach acid.

"Hey, was it something I said?" He heard Allison's soft voice.

"No, no. Not at all, I think I just ate something bad, the meat probably went off,"

Allison nodded.

"You need anything?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Little did Allison know, Stiles had just remembered five incredible years of his life.

•••

Stiles wasn't, and isn't, a nice person.

As much as Stiles loves his dad and Scott, they don't know about his secret.

Nobody does.

Except for his victims, of course.

Stiles supposes they don't exactly count, since they're dead.

•••

It started off small.

It always starts off small.

Stiles watched the light fade from the cat's eye's as he slit it's throat.

It was only a stray, it's not like anyone would miss it, Stiles thought.

He was only eight.

•••

Slowly and surely, the victims got bigger and Stiles learnt to hide it better. You know what they say... Practice makes prefect.

On the anniversary of his first ever kill, Stiles decided he was ready for bigger prey. A toddler would suffice.

Stiles wasn't an idiot, he knew if it was someone he had met before, it could possibly lead back to him. The perks of being a cop's kid. So, he picked a little boy from across the town. Unsuspicious and inconspicuous. 

He held the two-year-old's hand, leading him deep into the woods and away from the park, cooing reassuringly when the child called for his momma.

"It's okay buddy we're almost there," He smiled when the boy nodded, excited all over again just like when Stiles first offered the child lots of fun.

Stiles led the boy into the clearing and told him to sit while he went and fetched a toy.

The toddler sat happily, bouncing on the spot in excitement.

Stiles came back from behind the tree holding a freshly bought baseball bat; He stole it from Jackson's bag.

The child looked at Stiles curiously, and Stiles laughed at the sweet innocence.

When Stiles connected the bat with the boy's head, he couldn't help but let out a giggle when he heard the sickening crack.

Stiles was ten when he made his first human kill. He stopped his carnage on animals on his twenty-third kill. He preferred uneven numbers.

•••

When Stiles hopped down the stairs whistling, his father looked up from his most recent case.

"Hey, son. What's got you so giddy?"

"Oh, nothing. Lydia just had really pretty hair today," Stiles smiled.

The Sheriff smiled slightly, "You still going to Scott’s today?"

"Oh, yeah! That's what I forgot!" Stiles blurted running back upstairs.

Sheriff Stilinski shook his head and looked back down at the gruesome case.

Who would murder such an innocent child?

•••

When Scott found a bloody bat under his bed, Stiles told him it was from an old Halloween costume and silently thanked the McCall's for having such a potato as a child when Scott believed him.

•••

After Scott’s dad left, Scott started to get bullied by the new kid, Owen.

Stiles new it would be suspicious but he didn't care, Owen had hurt Scott.

So on valentines day he put a card in Owen's bag, telling him to meet a secret admirer in the woods, a few miles back from the park. Stiles snorted when he saw the excited grin on Owen's face. What an idiot.

Stiles waited with his dad's sharpest fishing knife and a rock about the size of a large, plump orange, ripe for the taking.

When Owen walked past the tree Stiles was hiding behind, Stiles jumped out and hit him in the back of the head with the rock, Owen fell unconscious, dropping like a sack of horse shit.

Stiles cut the tendons at the back of each leg to make sure he didn't run away. Safety first, you know?

When Owen came to, Stiles was sat on his stomach, carving into his chest.

Owen screamed in pain and Stiles chuckled.

"You scream like a girl,"

Stiles brought the knife up, watching satisfied when Owen looked at him with a look of pure horror, and plunged it down into the boys chest.

Owen jerked a few times before stilling, and just to make sure he was dead, Stiles licked his cheek.

"Mmm tastes like chicken," Stiles giggled.

Stiles smirked when the body didn't even flinch.

Stiles was twelve when he killed his second victim.

•••

On Lydia Martin's birthday, she had a party.

Stiles wasn't invited, but he didn't mind.

All he wanted was to see Lydia's friend, Rebecca, dead. He had no idea why. Maybe it was the way she leached off of Lydia's intelligence, always asking her questions in class, therefore distracting her from her work. Who knows.

The next morning, the Sheriff found a young girls body in the river, with half of her face ripped off and a missing collar bone.

Stiles was fourteen when he made his third kill.

•••

When Scott got bitten, Stiles didn't and couldn't find any time to kill anyone.

•••

When Derek Hale asked Stiles to cut off his arm, well... he didn't think he would stop with just an arm. Thank god Scott walked in.

•••

When Stiles was crouching over Lydia's body on the lacrosse field, shaking, Peter Hale failed to realize that, no he wasn't shaking from fear, he was shaking from holding himself back, so he wouldn't give in and just lick all the blood off of Lydia's face.

•••

Slowly Stiles forgot about his murderous tendencies. He became the innocent, weak little human in a pack of werewolves.

•••

_And then the Nogitsune showed up._


	2. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is cold.
> 
> Well, he's kind of always cold now. You know, after the whole nogitsune possesion.
> 
> That, that shit was scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY.  
> So the plot kinda just creeps in here.

Stiles is cold.

Well, he's kind of always cold now. You know, after the whole nogitsune possesion.

That, that shit was scary.

Stiles had watched himself trap, maim and kill people all over again.

Anyway, back to Stiles being cold.

He was currently walking to school and it was sunny.

Yes, sunny, it doesn't make sense, but ever sinse the nogitsune split them Stiles has felt like he was missing half of him, which technically he was, with his other half being reduced to dust in the school hall way.

And he's cold.

Obviously it wasn't as bad as it was when the nogitsune was wearing a carbon copy of Stiles face, but it's still there.

Then there's this whole thing with Kate fucking Argent coming back from the dead, which Stiles guesses isn't completely true since she wasn't acctually dead in the first place.

Derek is scared, Isaac and Chris left (Which, fuck you very much, leaving when you're pyschotic sister comes back, nice one Chris, nice one), Scott is upset about Allison dying- and oh my god, Stiles killed her.

**No. No, we didn't kill her. I mean _I_  didn't kill her. I.**

**No "we".**

**Just me, myself and I.**

That's another thing. Stiles kept talking in plural. The nogitsune left that with him, but he's slowly getting out of it.

Kira and Scott are potatoes. They don't know what they are doing and it's.... well, it's sad.

Stiles is walking to school, because his jeep decided not to work this morning, and it's his first day back since this whole thing blew over.

Stiles rubbed his hands up and down his sides, feeling a slight tightness in the jumper he's had all these years.

"Stiles!"

Normally, Stiles would have arms flailing everywhere in shock, but Stiles had just started killing people again, with or without the nogitsune's help. Nothing was more terrifying than that. Stiles looked around for the voice.

His eyes narrowed in on Derek's FJ cruiser.

Derek was looking at Stiles in a way that would have confused him a few years ago, but now he can see it as concern.

Who knows what happened when Stiles was possessed, but Derek wore a smile more easily these days.

Derek wasn't smiling.

"Hi Derek," Stiles said shivering.

Derek frowned, "Why are you walking?"

"Well, Derek, I believe it is infact a skill that is learnt at a young age. I learnt pretty well, as you can see. I'm not sure if werewolves learn, but humans have being doing this for centuries."

Derek blinked.

Stiles snorted, "My jeep wasn't working,"

Moving over to the car, Stiles leant against the passenger door and blinked at Derek.

"Get in,"

Stiles smiled weakly and got in.

He sighed as he sat on the warm seats, then shivered when the warmth disappeared again.

"Its like sixty-five degrees out, why are you shivering?" Derek said confused.

"I don't know, maybe because I was recently regurgitated back into existence and separated from my void self." Stiles snapped.

He started shivering more.

Derek placed a warm and firm hand on Stiles' arm.

He looked up at a blurred Derek and realized he was crying.

Stiles quickly wiped his eyes and looked down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you," He sniffed.

"It's okay," Derek said softly, as if trying not to scare Stiles.

"Here," Derek took off his leather jacket, the leather jacket.

"You're jumper barely covers your arms," He said, urging Stiles to take it off.

Stiles tugged the old jumper off and slipped the jacket on.

He shivered for a few more seconds before relaxing into the heat and closing his eyes.

"Better?" Derek asked, his voice still soft.

Stiles opened his eyes, "Y-yeah, thanks."

Derek nodded and drove towards the school.


	3. Feared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sighed and made his way down the halls, hearing hushed whispers. Stiles knew this was going to happen. He guessed everyone had heard about him being in Eichen House and probably started rumours about why he was there. If only they new what Stiles started when he was nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is kinda confusing but you'll get the hang of it.

As Derek pulled up at school Stiles began taking off the jacket.

"You can keep it, Stiles," Derek insisted.

"Are you sure? This is your leather jacket, your most prized possession, your most treasured treasu-"

"Stiles, don't worry, it's just a jacket, keep it. You need it more than I do. I was actually planning on getting a new one," He said scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, well... thanks, you know for the driving and the warming and... yeah."

Derek nodded, "I'll see you later, Stiles."

"Okay, thanks... again," Stiles said getting out of the car.

"Stiles?" Derek asked quickly and Stiles leant back in.

"Yeah?"

"If anything happens, you know you can call me, right?"

Stiles nodded softly, "Yeah. Yeah, I know Derek."

They exchanged small smiles and Stiles closed the door.

Stiles turned around and made his way up the stairs to the school doors, noticing he had caught a few people's gazes, but when he looked at them they quickly averted their eyes and pretended to be doing something. Stiles guesses he looked kind of intimidating, with wearing a leather jacket, dark clothes and what not.

He sighed and made his way down the halls, hearing hushed whispers. Stiles knew this was going to happen. He guessed everyone had heard about him being in Eichen House and probably started rumours about why he was there. If only they new what Stiles started when he was nine.

Stiles was pulled out of his thoughts abruptly when he saw Jackson fucking Whittemore.

**Why the hell was he back here?  
What happened to the whole American Werewolf in London thing?**

Jackson turned to see Stiles and smirked, starting to walk towards him.

Stiles groaned as the jock came over and stopped in front of him.

"So, Stilinski. I heard you went crazy and had to be put in an insane asylum. What happened?" He asked mockingly.

Stiles smirked, "Jack-jack, you shouldn't listen to the big kids, it could get you hurt,"

Jackson glared at him, "So the loser's had a vote in confidence, great and he's even got a leather jacket."

“Ah, I see now. Mr Popular is jealous that someone other than him has attention,” Stiles huffed humorlessly. “Well Jackson, I expected better from you. You know I saved your life countless times... even when I just wanted to rip out your spleen myself.”

Stiles walked past, satisfied at watching Jackson’s glare, and made his way over to his locker and got his things.

Turning his head to where Scott’s locker was, Stiles saw Scott staring at him.

Stiles smiled lightly and Scott returned it just as soft.

“Hey, Stiles?” Scott questioned softly, coming up next to said teen's locker.

Stiles turned to him fully as he closed his locker door, “Hmm?”

“Why are you wearing Derek’s leather jacket?” Scott asked confused.

“Oh, this morning the Jeep didn’t want to work, so I walked and I got really cold- please don’t ask me why- and Derek pulled up and gave me a ride and gave me his jacket because I was shivering like mad. The best part is he said I could keep it,”

Scott raised an eyebrow, but didn’t question it.

Stiles left out the whole crying part, because really, Scott had enough to worry about.

“So, Jackson?” Stiles voice deepened with annoyance.

Scott sighed and rubbed his neck, “I had no idea until yesterday when he came back to school,”

Stiles huffed, “The dumbass has already almost pushed me to the point of homicide,”

**To the point of _another_ homicide.**

Scott nodded. Stiles knew Scott was listening by the wary look he was giving to Stiles.

They made their way to lacrosse practice, talking vaguely to each other about an upcoming chemistry test that Stiles needed to study for.

When Scott and Stiles walked into the locker room, the room went quiet.

Everyone looked at Stiles with varying expressions. Fear, curiosity, caution and jealousy (Jackson).

Stiles huffed and walked over to his locker, hearing the team starting to move around again.

Before this all happened, Stiles was insecure about how his body looked, but now he honestly didn't care what anyone thought.

With that thought he took off his shirt and the room burst into quiet murmurs of confusion.

They were looking at the scars on Stiles' back, where the lichtenberg figures were from when he got a shot of wolf lycan.

“Stilinski, what the hell is that on your back?” Jackson asked.

“Skin, I’m sure you’ve heard of it before. Everyone has it,” Stiles paused.

**I almost said it, didn't I?**

“I mean what are the marks, psycho.” Jackson glared.

“Psycho? Ouch, I’m hurt,” Stiles laughed.

**Sounds about right.**

Stiles noted that the lacrosse team had stopped what they were doing to watch the two throw insults.

“Yeah you’re lucky you’re not in damn hospital,” Jackson smirked.

Stiles laughed loud and darkly, “You should've seen what happened last time I went to the hospital,”

Stiles dropped the smirk when Scott elbowed him.

Jacksons smirk widened even more, “Let me guess your mother couldn’t figure out who you were?”

Stiles glared and Jackson fell like a plank when he was tackled to the floor.

Stiles pulled Jackson’s face up by his collar and smashed his fist into the face beneath him hard.

Stiles repeated this four times before Jackson rolled over and hit Stiles and split his lip. Stiles spat blood into Jackson’s face and rolled over again hammering Jackson’s face with his fists.

Stiles vaguely registered someone try to pull him off of Jackson, yelling his name, but he kept hitting him- Jackson was a werewolf he would heal.

Stiles wrapped his hands around Jackson’s neck, but soon two pairs of hands were pulling him away from Jackson.

“Stilinski, snap out of it!” He heard coach yell as he fought against the hands.

Stiles slowly stopped fighting and felt a rush of pain from his fists and looked down to see blood covering his bruised knuckles.

“Get him out of here,” Coach said.

Stiles looked down at a bloody and beaten Jackson, before the hands pulled him out of the locker room.

When he was sat on the bleachers outside, Stiles realized that it was Scott and Danny who had pulled him away.

“Dude,” Scott said, standing in front of Stiles.

Stiles briefly realised he wasn't wearing a shirt, then looked at Scott.

"Guys, I knows it's not my business, but I figured out this werewolf thing a long time ago and I’m dying to ask… What the fuck happened?”

Scott and Stiles looked at Danny, Scott more shocked than Stiles, “How did you know?”

Stiles snorted, “Scott we aren’t exactly subtle,”

Danny nodded.

“But, I thought-“

“Scott, you’re a potato. Potatoes don't think.”

Scott giggled like a twelve-year-old girl.

Danny and Stiles looked at each other.

Danny mouthed, “What the fuck?”

Stiles shrugged and sighed, “Look, It’s a long story, we’ll tell you soon but I don’t think now is the time,”

Danny nodded understandingly, “Okay, brace yourself here comes Lydia and Kira, I'm going to get you a shirt."

Stiles looked up and confirmed that, yes, Lydia and Kira were coming.

“Stiles! What happened?” Lydia shrieked as she sat next to him, looking at his knuckles.

**If only she knew what I've done.**

Stiles stayed quite so Danny answered for him, when he came back with a shirt and handed to Stiles, “Jackson said something to Stiles and proceeded to get the shit beaten out of him.”

“Jackson’s back?” Lydia asked quietly.

“Not for long, not while I’m still alive.” Stiles sneered as he put his shirt on.

“Do your hands hurt?” Kira said sitting on his other side.

Stiles shook his head, “The blood is all Jacksons, just a few bruises”

“What did Jackson say, Stiles?” Lydia asked softly.

Stiles clenched his jaw and said nothing.

“He said something about Stiles’ mom,” Scott said gently.

Stiles tensed up in murderous rage, his eye twitching.

"Stiles," Said a new voice.

Derek came into Stiles' view and stood in front of him.

"Didn't I tell you to call me if something happened?" Derek asked.

Stiles was blinking rapidly, trying to control himself.

"I was a little preoccupied." He growled out.

Stiles heard Scott whimper.

He could probably feel and smell the rage coming off Stiles in waves.

**Tsunami waves.**

Stiles heard Derek sigh, before he gently took hold of his arms and pulled Stiles away from everyone.

Derek looked back and told the group that they'd be back soon.

He walked Stiles over to the woods that hung close to the lacrosse field.

**Oh so many memories on the lacrosse field.**

Stiles had calmed down a bit, while they walked, but not completely.

Derek stopped at a clearing and sat Stiles down in the long grass.

"Pull at the grass, it helps," Derek said, his voice low and comforting.

Stiles grabbed hand fulls of grass and ripped it out of the ground, repeating behind him when he tore all the grass in front of him.

After a while he didn't feel so mad and stopped his assault on the grass.

They sat in silence for a while.

Stiles laughed quietly when a thought came to him.

"What?" Derek asked amused.

"I can imagine you storming out and sitting in the middle of nowhere, just to start ripping grass to shreds," Stiles laughed again.

Derek grinned and let out a chuckle.

"It did kind of help though... thanks," Stiles smiled.

"You're welcome," Derek paused, falling back into the grass.

"It was something Laura taught me when I was a kid, to help with my anger issues,"

Stiles smiled a real smile and fell back with him, "Always knew you were a sourwolf,"

Stiles could tell Derek appreciated Stiles not giving him bullshit answers or sympathetic smiles. Just normality.

He rolled his eyes, playfully smiling, and they fell into a companionable silence, staring at the clouds.

After a few minutes Stiles closed his eyes, falling into a gentle sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaa.


	4. History repeating

\-----

_Baseball bat._

_Crack._

_Blood._

_Trails._

\--

Stiles shot up from the grass, screaming.

He didn't feel the arms wrapping themselves around him and pulling Stiles close to a hard chest.

**It's the same clearing.**

**It's the exact same clearing.**

Stiles didn't realize that he was yelling this in terror.

"Stiles, calm down," Someone said softly.

Stiles felt strong and warm hands rubbing his back as he sobbed into a shoulder.

Stiles clinged to the body he now knew was Derek’s.

"Shh, you're okay,"

Stiles sniffed before looking up.

When he saw the clearing they were in he whimpered.

"Take me away,"

He sobbed. 

Derek held him tight.

He picked Stiles up and began making his way away from the clearing.

Those five years were all coming back to him at full speed, and Stiles wasn't sure if he'd be able to control himself this time.

\--

**Bzzzz bzzzz bzzzz**

Stiles groaned, leaning over to grab his phone from the bed side table. 

**_Stiles, get to the loft now._ **

Stiles looked at the text for a few seconds, before scrambling to get dressed.

\--

"Derek?" Stiles called to the suspiciously empty looking loft.

"De-"

Stiles was cut off by a hit to the back of the head. Everything went black and he tumbled to the floor.

\--

Stiles gasped, opening his eyes.

He tried to move his arms but was stopped.

Stiles looked at his arms and realised he was handcuffed to a chair.

He groaned and looked around the cold room.

He saw that the rest of the pack was all there too, and they were all looking at him like they just lost their last chance at survival. 

They probably have.

"Finally, bambi's awake!" Said a cold, familiar voice.

Kate.

"Stiles, you okay?" Lydia asked, glancing at Stiles.

That's when Stiles realized that only he had been chained a chair, while the rest where chained to the wall.

Kate was seated on what looked like a thrown of bones, across from him.

"Are those even real?" Scott asked.

Kate looked at Scott, "The bones? Yes, and you mutts will be next on the pile,"

Stiles heard Derek growl and glanced over to flashing blue eyes.

Kate laughed, moving over to stand in front of Derek then saying in a mocking tone, "Oh sweetie, you won't even be able to whimper when I'm done with you,"

Stiles watched Peter as he smirked at the side of Kate's face, tilting his head.

"And you won't have a head when I'm done with you,"

Kate snapped her eyes to the resurrected wolf.

"Not if I get you first, dog!"

"Hey! Don't talk about them like that!" Kira shouted, upset.

Stiles sighed quietly at the innocence that was Kira.

"Honey, I can call them whatever the hell I want, I am a queen."

Stiles barked a laugh at that and all eyes turned to him.

"You have something to say, peasant?"

Stiles laughed harder, chains clinking as his body racked.

Kate glared.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just amusing, you know?" Stiles stopped laughing.

"That I'm a queen?" Kate raised an eyebrow. 

Smirking, he continued, "That you think you're intimidating."

"You disagree?" Kate smirked, slowly strutting over to a table that Stiles hadn't noticed.

Spread on top of it was a wide variety of weapons, guns, knives, tasers, you name it and it was probably there.

Kate's hand floated around the table before she picked up a knife.

"I disagree in ways you have yet to understand Kate,"

He said this in a tone that the pack found very similar to the nogitsune, spitting the last word in rage.

Kate walked towards Stiles, smirking.

"I have a feeling you'll soon change your mind,"

Stiles raised an eyebrow, unfased as Kate ripped his shirt off.

Kate purred as she took in Stiles' body.

"Bambi grew up. Mmm and look at those shoulders!"

Kate quickly ran her knife across said shoulders, drawing blood almost immediately.

"Amature hour," Stiles sign-songed and looked around the room shaking his head.

Kate was shocked, but she quickly schooled her features and smirked.

The pack looked as equally shocked as they were confused.

Kate walked back to the table, put the now bloody knife down and picked up a long, barbed cattle prod.

She turned it on and Stiles watched the volts snap to life.

"Well, you're in trouble,"

Peter commented. 

"Thank's captain obvious,"

Stiles smirked.

Kate wasn't impressed.

She quickly put the cattle prod down and went around to each of the pack, putting a gag in their mouths. 

Kate smirked deviously, before picking the prod up again, "There, no more interruptions,"

Kate moved over to sit in Stiles lap.

"Aren't you supposed to ask me on a date first?"

Kate slapped Stiles across the face with a clawed hand.

Stiles chuckled at the pain, "That all you got?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles could see the pack go into shock.

Kate smirked deviously and turned the cattle prod on him, keeping it connected to his chest.

Stiles didn't make a sound.

Kate looked up at Stiles face, to see cloudy eyes staring back at her.

She yelped and got off of Stiles, crawling away from the chair.

The pack all stared in horror as Stiles broke out of the handcuffs and stood up.

"You thought that would actually _hurt_?"

Stiles looked down at Kate and moved towards her, menacingly.

Kate tried to defend herself by swiping out with a clawed hand, but Stiles backhanded her, taking a handful of her hair and dragged her to the chair, Kate screaming to whole time.

"Sit in the chair," Stiles said shortly.

Kate didn't move, she just sat there and looked at Stiles, as if he wasn't being seriously.

"SIT IN THE CHAIR!" Stiles commanded in a booming voice.

Kate's resolve quickly shattered and she sat on the chair.

Stiles moved to the table and grabbed the electrically modified handcuffs, so she couldn't brake them, and put them on Kate.

"You know, you ruined everyone in this room's lives, Kate. Everyone. Because if you weren't such a psychotic bitch you wouldn't have killed the Hales," Stiles paused, looking at Derek and Peter sadly, before continuing. 

"Peter wouldn't have killed Laura, I wouldn't have dragged Scott out into the woods to look for a dead body, Scott wouldn't have been bitten by Peter, Peter wouldn't have failed in killing you, Derek wouldn't have killed Peter, Derek wouldn't have become an alpha and bitten Jackson, Jackson wouldn't have turned into a Kanima, Matt wouldn't have used Jackson to kill so many people, Gerard wouldn't have had to come and beat the shit out of me to get to Scott- which thanks Scott, for totally noticing-, Gerard wouldn't be a pile of black goo, the alpha pack wouldn't have come, Erica wouldn't have died, Boyd wouldn't have died, the darach wouldn't have come, Scott, Allison and I wouldn't have had to sacrifice ourselves, I wouldn't have got fucking possessed, I wouldn't have had to kill again, Allison wouldn't be dead, Aiden wouldn't be dead, Kira's family wouldn't have had to be involved and _I wouldn't have to be sitting here and telling you this._ "

Stiles was fuming by now and Kate looked completely heart stricken.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," Kate sobbed, looking at the pack.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. 

"You think apologizing is going to save you,"

It wasn't a question.

Stiles let out a loud laugh.

"Just for that I'm going to make sure you die very, _very_ slowly,"

Stiles smirked and continued, "You just pushed me off a plateau of control. You just pushed me past my ultimate breaking point... and now I'm going to break you."


	5. Revenge of the broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles was scaring the pack, he knew that, but he didn't care. 
> 
> This was fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXTREME GORE AND VIOLENCE**
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoyyyyy :D

Stiles was scaring the pack, he knew he was.

They looked so concerned with his wellbeing. 

But Stiles knew they wouldn't feel the same when he was done with Kate.

Stiles moved around the chair slowly and put himself behind Kate.

He reached out his hand and stroked her head softly, twirling her hair around his fingers.

"You have gorgeous hair, Kate."

Stiles ripped her head back harshly by her hair.

Kate shouted out in pain.

"You don't deserve it, though."

Stiles let go before skipping over to the table of weapons,

"What to choose, _what to choose_ ,"

He heard mumbling and turned around to see that it was Peter mumbling.

"Ah, you have a suggestion,"

It wasn't a question. 

Peter nodded and mumbled again, because he was just a mumbling maniac. 

Stiles picked up a ring dagger and Peter nodded deviously. 

He smirked, grabbed a gag and swung the dagger around before bounding over to Kate again.

Stiles realized that Kate wasn't as scared for a haircut as he'd hoped.

Stiles smirked and leaned down behind her, just to make her more uncomfortable and put her gag on.

He grabbed a handfull again and cafefully sliced into her scalp.

Kate moaned lowly in pain.

"Hmmmm.... not loud enough,"

Stiles cut a tiny bit more before leaving it.

Kate sighed, relieved, before screaming at the top over her lungs in burning agony.

Stiles had gripped the cut scalp and ripped half of Kates scalp off.

Kate was sobbing, uncontrollably. 

Stiles laughed manically and removed the bunch of flesh and hair completely, throwing into the corner.

Stiles moved around, in front of Kate, to see the view.

"Oh my-" He cut himself off, falling to the floor laughing.

"That is just-" Stiles couldn't the giggles that were racking his body.

He calmed down, finally, and moved back to the table, ignoring the horrified expressions of the pack.

He grabbed a handfull of throwing knives and moved across the room, opposite of the crying Kate Argent.

Stiles grinned, brought his hand back and threw the knife full speed at Kate's sternum.

The knife lodged it's self into the bone, a sickening sound rebervating around the room.

"Ooohhh that's got to hurt," Stiles said unsympathetically.

He laughed, throwing a second knife, it ripping a deep laceration into her side.

"Awwww!!" Stiles gushed like a teenage girl.

"She's bleeding!"

Stiles was the human embodiment of the ':3' emoticon.

Stiles turned when he heard Peter laughing.

It was hysterical laughter.

"Are you enjoying?" Stiles asked slyly.

Peter blinked at Stiles, as if it were obvious. 

"Right, stupid question."

Stiles turned around and threw another knife.

It stuck it's self into Kate's eye socket, but not deep enough to kill her.

Kate kicked and screamed in indescribable pain.

"Well.... that went well,"

The pack collectively shuddered. 

Stiles moved over to the table, yet again, to grab an axe.

**Kate wouldn't even see it coming.**

Stiles internally laughs at his joke.

He moved over to Kate and lifted the axe above his head, before slamming it down over Kate's fingers.

Stiles thought her screaming couldn't get any louder.

But it did.

Stiles giggled as the two fingers fell to the ground with a bloody slap.

He noticed that some of the pack had turned away from watching.

He didn't even mind.

Blood running down her face, Kate watched with one eye as Stiles bent down and picked her fingers up.

He smirked moving closer, "Open up Kate,"

Kate squirmed as Stiles slipped the gag out of her mouth, replacing it with one of her detatched fingers.

"Eat," Stiles said.

Kate shook her head profoundly. 

_"EAT IT!"_

Kate began to chew, cringing at the blood and bone that grinded against her teeth.

"Swallow!"

She did as she was told.

Stiles smirked, "Since you did so well, I won't make you eat the other one,"

Kate tried to sigh, but it came out as a wheeze and a cough of blood.

Stiles glared as it covered his Nikes.

"Right, time for the big guns,"

Stiles picked up a flame thrower.

Kate shook her head and rasped, "No! Please, no."

Stiles let the smirk come across his face as he turned it on.

Everyone watched as Kate could only struggle to stop it from happening. 

Kate couldn't even scream as she slowly but surely turned to ash.

When the fire covering the body died down, Stiles looked at the pack.

"So ah.. sorry you had to s- actually no I'm not sorry you had to see that. I'm sick of playing innocent little human,"

Stiles rambled, taking the cuffs and chains off of his friends and pack.

"-and it gets tiring so...."

"It was you."

Stiles snapped his head to Derek.

"Excuse me?"

Derek had a blank face as he elaborated.

"You were the one who murdered all those kids, years ago."

It definitely wasn't a question.

Stiles swallowed, not saying anything.

Scott stepped forward still looking completely terrified at the sight of his childhood best friend killing someone. 

"What are you talking about?"

Derek hesitantly looked at Stiles before answering,

"Three kids were murdered years ago, a few years between them though. The first one was nine years ago,"

Scott looked as if he had made an epiphany. 

Stiles gulped and prepared for the worse, quickly looking at the shocked faces around him.

"You mean the toddler- the bat!" Scott shouted looking at Stiles horrified.

"Was that-?"

"That was the first one," Stiles said quietly.

"Y-you killed a toddler?!"

Stiles stood there looking down, looking uncomfortable, but not guilty.

"I didn't even remember wh-"

"YOU WERE NINE YEARS OLD STILES!"

The tension in the room was raised incredibly by those words.

"Why?" Scott whispered.

Stiles sighed.

"After..... After my mother died I... I went off the rails. It killed me inside. I didn't have any control over her death or what happened to her, when she was slowly deteriorating in front of me. But when I killed that kid... when I had the power to control whether someone died or lived. If someone were to suffer or die quickly, it felt...." Stiles paused, sighing.

"I couldn't feel any real guilt or sympathy at all after that. I didn't care about pointless strangers. Only the people closest to me,"

Stiles looked up at Scott.

"I don't think I'll ever get back on the rails, Scott. I can hide it well enough that a pack of werewolves don't notice, but I can't stop it. It's just who I am,"

Stiles turned and walked out, not waiting for a response.


	6. Rejected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I'm ignoring Malia's existence. :/ not a Malia basher but idk how to make her fit in this fic

They were ignoring him.

The pack were fucking ignoring him.

Stiles pulled his knees to his chest as he sat on his bed.

He thought that they would understand, because Stiles was the same.

He was just himself.

Stiles couldn’t change who he was.

The one time he let himself tell anybody who he really was, they rejected him.

Stiles knew he probably wasn’t in the best situation to be bitching about it but still, he hoped at least one of them would get it.

He had never felt this way before.

•••

Stiles had tried to talk to the pack at school, the day after the 'incident'.

"Scott, can I talk to you for a second?"

Scott showed no sign that he heard Stiles.

"Scott? Scott, answer me,"

Scott closed his locker and walked away.

"Kira-" He was cut off by Kira scampering off after Scott.

Stiles sighed before seeing Lydia across the hall.

He made his way over and repeated his question, albeit quietly.

"Lydia, can I talk to you for a second?"

Lydia shook her head.

"Lyds, please," He said brokenly.

"No one's listening to me, and I get that, but I really need to-"

He was cut off by Lydia slapping him across the face.

Lydia walked away as the hallway emptied, leaving Stiles leaning against her locker, fighting back tears.

•••

When Stiles went to Derek’s loft he knocked on the door countless times before trying to open it, but he found that it was locked.

Derek has never locked his door once, through all the bullshit they’d been through.

He knew Derek was in there, he just didn’t want Stiles to come in.

Stiles had backed away from the door slowly, before making his way down the stairs, feeling absolutely shattered.

•••

Stiles gave up hope that anyone loved him, that night.

**Why would anybody love such a broken person like me?**

•••

Stiles woke to knocking on his door.

"Stiles," His dad popped his head in.

"Im going to leave for work, but uhh.. you okay?"

He lifted his head to look at his dad.

"Yeah daddio, I'm good," He smiled.

The Sheriff returned it and closed the door.

A few moments later he heard the front door close and then the cruiser start up.

Stiles sighed, sitting up.

It was saturday, he usually spent it at Scott’s or Derek's place with the pack, but after his reveal he didn't think he was welcome anymore.

Stiles walked down stairs in just his sweatpants, to the kitchen for some breakfast.

On his way past the table Stiles grabbed an apple.

As he took a knife from the top drawer he thought about what he was going to do about the pack.

Stiles sighed quietly and looked down to cut his apple, but saw that he already had, as well as slicing his finger open and bleeding all over his breakfast.

Stiles was mesmerized by the crimson colour of the blood, as it oozed from it's exit point.

He quickly put his apple in the bin and jogged up the stairs to his bathroom.

After Stiles turned the shower on and stripped down to his boxers, he slid down the wall, putting his legs out in front of him. 

Stiles turned the knife in his hands and watched the light dance across the tiled wall.

Mist quickly filled the bathroom, slowly reaching out into Stiles room through the left-open door.

Stiles took no notice of the sound of his bedroom window being pried open or the steps approaching the bathroom door.

He didn't jump when he felt a person near him.

Stiles let the person take the knife away slowly.

He heard the person turn off the shower.

Stiles let the person pick him up, without protest.

He felt the person wrap a towel around him.

Stiles let the person carry him to his bed and tuck him into the covers. 

He welcomed the body that soon curled around him.

Stiles finally moved by himself, turning his head to the person he knew was Derek.

"Why?" He asked quietly. 

Derek pulled him closer to his chest and whispered behind Stiles' ear,

"No one deserves to be alone. Especially not you, after what you've been through. I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize that,"

A tear rolled down Stiles' cheek as he turned around to bury his face in Derek’s chest.

They were quite for what seemed like hours.

"I knew," Stiles started, voice shaking.

"I knew what I did to those kids was wrong," Derek held him tighter.

"I-I just- I couldn't help it! I-I couldn't stop it," 

Stiles sobbed into Derek’s chest as warm hands rubbed his back.

"I know, I know," Derek soothed.

"It should've been me instead of Allis-"

"No."

Stiles looked up at Derek. 

"But it's true!" He exclaimed, fresh tears overflowing. 

"No, Stiles you don't deserve to die,"

"Yes I-"

He was cut off by Derek’s lips pressed against his.

Stiles didn't have a chance to react before Derek was pulling away.

"No, Stiles. You don't,"

Stiles reluctantly nodded before resting his head on Derek's shoulder.


	7. Movies and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tells his dad.

Stiles blinked his eyes open to a bright room and a warm body pressed against his back. 

He turned around and was faced with Derek staring at him with hooded eyes.

Stiles groaned, stretching.

"How long was I out?"

Derek blinked a few times before answering, "Three hours."

Stiles nodded settling against Derek’s form. 

"Can we watch a movie?" Derek asked quietly. 

Stiles looked at Derek amused. 

"Sure, let me get dressed and we can watch The Matrix,"

•••

Sheriff Stilinski walked into his house and started his daily home routine; putting his gun away, grabbing a drink, setting all his cases out on the table, before jumping at the sight of his son curled up asleep on the couch.

But he wasn't alone. No, no, Derek Hale was also curled up asleep on the couch. Around his son.

The Sheriff smirked, took a picture for future blackmail material and went up stairs, leaving them be.

He went to bed smiling, thinking that it was good that his son was at least getting some sleep now.

•••

"I think you should tell him,"

Stiles and Derek were at the loft, hanging out on the sofa.

He looks at Derek, heart rate picking up.

"Tell him what I think you want me to tell him? Or tell him something else? Because I don't think I can tell him that,"

Derek sighs softly, "Stiles, I think he deserves to know, he's your father,"

"Exactly! It'll kill him if he finds out! I can't lose my dad too, Derek. I can't,"

"Maybe you won't have to,"

Stiles frowns, confused, "What do you mean?"

Derek levels him with a look,

"Your father is a reasonable man, Stiles. If you explain to him why you did it, I'm sure he'll understand some way or another. It will most likely be tense for a while but he'll still love you."

Stiles was silent for a few moments. 

"Has anyone ever told you that you're great person Derek?"

Derek was momentarily thrown by the question,  "What?"

Stiles continued, unfased by his confusion, "You're too good for me, I don't deserve you,"

Derek blinked in realization. 

"Stop deflecting." 

"It's true Derek."

"I don't care. Stiles you have to tell him."

A sigh filled the room, "Fine. On one condition: you have to help me,"

Derek looked at Stiles, seeing through his defense and found that Stiles was just scared and Derek understood that. 

Surprisingly, Derek understood Stiles alot.

He noticed that Stiles' mask was slowly becoming more and more transparent around Derek.

"Okay,"

•••

Sheriff Stilinski was just coming down the stairs when the door opened.

His son was nervously babbling to Derek Hale as he walked through the door.

"But Der, what if he-"

He was soon cut off by the Sheriff clearing his throat.

Stiles snapped his attention over to him, wide-eyed. 

"Uh, hey dad!"

John raised an eyebrow.

Derek sighed and put a firm hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"Sir, Stiles would like to tell you something important and I think it's best if you sit down,"

'You're not getting married are you?' The Sheriff wanted to ask, but held back, hearing the seriousness of the words. 

•••

Stiles was pacing the lounge room floor, thinking of what to say to his father. 

Well, in all honesty, he already knew what to say. He was just stalling.

"Son, whatever it is that you have to say, just say it, because if it's really freaking you out this much I think I should know. Preferably today,"

He stopped pacing and turned to look at his father.

His last remaining family. 

"Dad, you know how after mom died, I started picking up on chores?"

His dad nodded, "Yeah, cause you're a good kid Stiles,"

"Dad, what if I'm not?"

His father frowned, "What do you mean, Stiles? You know if you ever get in trouble I'll help you, right? Because I love you and _you are a good kid_."

Stiles lost it.

"BUT WHAT IF I'M NOT?! WHAT IF I'M NOT THE GOOD KID YOU ALWAYS SEE? WHAT IF I'M A MURDEROUS KID YOU'VE _NEVER_ SEEN?! WHAT IF I'VE DONE TERRIBLE THINGS?! WHAT IF I'M A MONSTER?"

Derek quickly stepped in when Stiles threw a fist at the wall next to him.

Stiles struggled as Derek wrapped his arms around him to stop him from hurting himself.

"DEREK! Let me go!!"

After he calmed down, Derek let go and Stiles heard his father ask softly, "What happened?"

So Stiles told him.

•••

"Jesus, Stiles!" The Sheriff ran a hand through his hair.

Stiles was sat numbly in one of the sofa chairs watching his dad process what he had just told him.

The Sheriff sighed, "Look, I'm not saying forever, but Stiles I need you out of this house right now, I need time to think about this. Son, I still love you, okay? But I don't think I can handle this with you here. Maybe you can stay with Sc-"

Stiles cut him off, "Scott hasn't even looked at me since I told him,"

"He can stay with me,"

The Stilinski's both looked over at Derek, almost forgetting he was there.

"Okay, you can stay with Derek for now. Go grab some things to take while I talk to Derek,"

Stiles nodded, not facing his dad as he stood and made his way up stairs.

John sighed and looked at Derek, "What has he done to himself?"

Derek shook his head, "I don't know. But deep down I know he feels guilty about it all,"

"Are you sure you can look after him?"

Derek nods, "I was thinking about taking him to see Morrell, so he can get help,"

"She knows about this stuff too? I should have known,"

Derek huffed, "She knows it all,"

"That should be good for him. Thanks for doing this Derek, really."

"No problem at all,"

They looked over to the stairs as they hear Stiles coming down.

He walks over gingerly, holding a duffle. 

The Sheriff sighed and tugged his son into a hug.

"Son, It's partly my fault for not being there for you after your mother died, you shouldn't have had to grow up so fast and I'm sorry you had to go through it alone,"

"It's okay dad," 

Stiles sniffed before looking down and moving out the door with his duffle. 

Derek nodded to the Sheriff and followed him out to the FJ cruiser.


	8. Liar liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has always been a good liar.
> 
> He's also a very good actor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Minor character death.
> 
> Short chapter sorry.

Stiles has always been a good liar.

Stiles was a liar at heart. Literally. It didn't matter that the werewolves could hear an uptake in heart rate when someone lied.

He's also a very good actor. 

So when Stiles looked guilty and sad when he told his dad, he really didn't feel anything at all.

When Stiles cried about it being his fault Allison died to Derek, he was really laughing inside.

Stiles acted that way for his father and for Derek, for their benefit. 

The Sheriff didn't deserve a son like him after what he'd been through and Derek didn't deserve yet another psychotic murderer as a lover.

What they needed was a liar.

So a liar Stiles would be.

•••

Stiles' eyes were red and puffy from crying. 

"He hates me," He whispered into Derek’s shoulder.

"Stiles, you heard him say that he still loves you, he doesn't hate you," Derek comforted. 

Stiles hid his smirk in Derek's neck before composing himself.

He lifted his head and looked into Derek's eyes.

"Do you hate me?" He asked hesitantly. 

Before Derek could protest he continued, "Are you just doing this because you pity me?"

Stiles moves off Derek's lap and pulls a hurt face.

Derek’s eyes widen, "No, no no no no,  Stiles I don't pity you, I- I actually..."

"Actually what?" Stiles frowns. 

"I like you. I like you alot. And if you don't like me back then that's okay, but if you do.... I want to do everything I can to help you."

Derek reached out while he was talking and was now caressing his face.

A tear slips free and rolls down Stiles' cheek. 

"Really? You would do that?"

Derek smiled lightly, gently wiping the tears from his pale cheeks.

"Of course I would,"

Stiles smiled too.

"You know I like you too, right?"

"I do now,"

•••

**"Stiles... It's your dad."**

Melissa had a grave tone in her voice.

"What? What happened to my dad? Is he okay?"

**"I came over to see how he was and... he was in his bed... and I thought he was sleeping but I noticed that he wasn't.... he wasn't breathing."**

"No no no no!"

**"Stiles, he- he had a heart attack in his sleep. I'm sorry honey, I'm so sorry,"**

•••

Days came and went until it was the day of his fathers funeral.

Stiles stood in the front row next to Derek, blank faced.

Scott and the pack stood in line right after Derek with solemn expressions.

People from the force said kind words that Stiles knew to be true. 

They all looked at him sadly because they knew how many times Stiles would come in with healthy food for his dad, to stop this exact thing from happening.

Parrish put a strong and comforting hand on Stiles' shoulder, looking him in the eye.

Parrish didn't want to replace the Sheriff and hurt Stiles somehow, he knew that.

Words weren't said but Stiles nodded all the same.

After Parrish walked away, people started walk up to the coffin to say goodbye. 

Slowly the pack made their way up, coming back in tears.

Derek made his way over and came back with a pained expression.

Finally it was Stiles' turn.

He took slow steps until he reached the coffin. 

After he looked at his fathers face he dropped to his knees in front of the coffin and rest his head on the wood.

Tears ran freely as he sobbed quietly,  
"I'm sorry daddy."

He took a shaky breath.

"I love you and tell mom I love her too."

Stiles stood on shaking legs and made his way back to Derek, who wrapped his arms around him. 

▪▪▪


	9. Too easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Derek was responsible, right?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh hey guys, really sorry it took so long. School started up again so :c eh.
> 
> I'm going to be taking a little longer to do chapters from now on, so they'll be longer and better. 
> 
> Once again, sorry for the wait.

"So... uh sorry, I-I don't think I can pronounce that... Oh, it says here you like to be called 'Stiles'. I'll call you Stiles then. So Stiles, seeing as you no longer have any other family and you are under the age of eighteen, we unfortunately have to put you in an orphanage."

**Right, with bucket loads of kids with low self-esteem. Perfect.**

Stiles wasn't even being sarcastic this time. That would be a great opportunity to lure in some unsuspecting innocence.

Though, as much as Stiles liked the idea, he had a better one.

"What if I have a responsible adult that I can live with?"

**Derek was responsible, right? Which, by the way, Stiles wondered how in the hell the _ex-murder suspect_ had managed to adopt Isaac.**

"Uhh, I don't think-"

" _Please_ , he's like a brother to me!" Stiles pulled out the innocent puppy eyes.

The lady hummed, "I guess it could be arranged, we'll have to do a background check on him though,"

"He adopted a friend of mine, Isaac Lahey,"

"Oh, I remember that man! What a kind soul, Derek Hale. Well, then that's sorted, of course you can stay with him honey."

Stiles hid his grin behind a gracious smile.

**This was just _way_ too easy**

•••

"The pack hate me," Stiles says miserably. 

He slumps on the couch near Derek, leaning towards him to put his head on his shoulder.

"They don't hate you, they're just processing. It only seems fair, you know, to be angry. They trust you inexplicably- well _trusted_ , and that's going to take time to heal from. You kind of broke their trust, so give them time Stiles,"

"Therefore, they probably hate me,"

It was quiet for a few moments. 

After a while Derek huffed, genuinely grumpy, because if he ever admits that he might be wrong then the whole universe is in danger of collapsing in on itself.

"You don't know that,"

"Oh, but I do. Derek, Scott hasn't even acknowledged my existence since he found out. All those years of friendship, and he pretends I'm not real. If that's how my _best friend_ feels, how the alpha feels, then the pack is going to pick up on that. None of them even look at me,"

"Stiles," Derek looked dejected and tired.

Stiles sighed. 

"Okay, Derek I get it. I'll give them time,"

Derek nodded softly and pulled the boy into his side.

"That's all I ask,"

•••

Stiles was alone in the locker room when he heard someone step in.

"Hello?"

Stiles picked up his bag, ready to leave but let it fall when the person stepped (Read: hobbled) into view.

"Gerard."

The geriatric before him grinned manically.


	10. Geriatric Gerard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles pulled his mouth into an unsympathetic smile.
> 
> "You have no idea what you got yourself into, do you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. Sorry for the wait. Going through a stressful time. So I did it when I was ready. Enjoyyyyy

"You know, I've never come across a nogitsune," Gerard began. 

Stiles opens his mouth in fake shock.

"Really? I have,"

Gerard smirked, and Stiles wondered how he was out of his wheelchair. 

"In detail, I presume. How many people did you kill again?"

"More than I can count. And that's not because I can't count very high, it's because I've killed a lot of people." **[SNP reference for all y'all SPN fans]**

The man seemed wary at his bored tone.

Gerard started coughing black goo into a tissue.

"You know what happened to my daughter. Chris seems reluctant to tell me who killed her. You, Mr Stilinski seem to know everything around here so tell me, who killed Kate?"

"Chris is back?"

"Well of course. His only sister was murdered. Again."

Stiles laughed. 

Gerard blanched at him.

"Sorry, sorry."

He looked at Stiles expectantly.

"Well, I killed her of course!"

Gerard was beside himself.

"He told me you weren't possessed when she died..."

Stiles grinned. 

"I wasn't."

Gerard's eyes widened and he took a step back.

But it was too late.

Stiles had already begun. 

•••

When Gerard blinked his old and evil eyes open, Stiles grinned.

" _Finally,_ "

Gerard looked around to find himself bound to a chair, his legs taped to it tightly.

They were in the old distillery where this all began.

He looked back to Stiles, huffing. 

"What do you think you can do to me, boy? Morally wound me with your wit?"

Stiles pulled his mouth into an unsympathetic smile.

"You have no idea what you got yourself into, do you?"

There was hesitation in the man's eyes.

"You can't hurt me, Mr Stilinski. Don't you remember the incident in the basement?"

Stiles chuckled, moving out of Gerard's sight.

He came back holding a chainsaw. 

Gerard gulped.

Stiles moved forward, turning the chainsaw on.

Slowly, but loudly, Stiles sawed in Gerard's left shin.

He bathed in the screams of the old man.

"Stop! Stop! Please, I'll tell you anything!"

Stiles outright laughed in Gerard's face.

"That's funny, because when you beat me in front of Erica and Boyd, I was screaming that I wouldn't tell you something you wanted to know. Now you want to tell me something and I don't want anything from you,"

Stiles giggled. 

"Oh, thy irony, you striketh me so."

He lifted the chainsaw from the now unlinked limb, to Gerard's chin.

Blood splashed on Stiles' grinning face as the chainsaw cut roughly into the jaw bone.

Suddenly Stiles felt the urge to shove the chainsaw up, so he did with glee.

He listened to the teeth of the metal cutting into the roof of the man's mouth, not unlike the sound of a dentist drilling into a tooth.

The body fell limp in the chair and Stiles paused. 

He searched for a heartbeat but was unsuccessful. 

"Well fuck, I killed him."

His inner monolog made a 'duh' sound.

"Wish I had more time,"

Stiles tipped gasoline down the dead man's throat and set it alite, before walking out the door.

"Cya in hell, you old fart,"


	11. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think we should just chloroform the little bastard and throw him in the lake,"
> 
> Everyone looked at Stiles warily.
> 
> He snorted, "Why so serious?"
> 
> Scott broke the silence.
> 
> "Stiles, we're not going to kill him,"
> 
> Stiles pouted but gestured for Scott to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! How are you all?
> 
> Imma just quickly dedicate this to my buddy Sian. She's dope. :D :D :D :D

A few days later, word got out that Gerard was dead and Chris came to meet up with Stiles.

"I have one question,"

Stiles smiled, "No I'm not going to kill you,"

He took a seriousness upon his features.

"Only if you go out of line."

Chris nodded, understanding.

They parted ways happy that no blood was shed.

•••

The pack gradually began to let Stiles into their lives again.

He knew it was never going to be the same, but he's going to take what he can get.

_And then Scott bit Liam._

•••

Stiles helped as much as he could with the planning, but he honestly wanted to just hit Scott for turning Liam.

The kid was a maniac.

**Yeah, like you're any better Stiles.**

True.

•••

The pack met outside, between the buses, to figure out what to do with Liam.

"I think we should just chloroform the little bastard and throw him in the lake,"

Everyone looked at Stiles warily.

He snorted, "Why so serious?"

Scott broke the silence.

"Stiles, we're not going to kill him,"

Stiles pouted but gestured for Scott to continue.

"The roof has support beams so we can chain him to one of them,"

"How do we get him there?" Kira asks.

Lydia rolled her eyes.

"We tell him there's a party and invite him to come along,"

Stiles snorted, “So you're going to ask out a freshman?"

"No, I'm done with teenage boys. But if we're playing a trick on him, we need a trickster."

Everyone looked at Kira

"What? I'm not a trickster- well not really... I'm only an amateur. If anyone, Stiles should do it. He's better at it than I probably ever will be,"

Stiles stifled a smirk.

"I'll call Derek then,"

•••

Stiles slammed Liam's locker closed and lent on it.

The freshman jumped.

"So Liam, how you doing?"

The kid blinked before answering.

"Uhm.. okay? I don't really want to tal-"

Stiles nodded, ignoring him.

"Cool. So.. are you coming to Lydia's party?"

Liam's eyebrows shot up.

"Party?"

Stiles smirked.

"You don't know about her party? She throws the best parties. Everyone will be there,"

Liam seemed hesitant but agreed to come along.

•••

When Liam walked through the door he groaned, seeing the rest of the pack.

•••

"So, Werewolves?" Liam pointed at Scott and Derek, who nodded.

"Banshee..." He pointed at Lydia, who gave him a thumbs up.

"And... fox?" He pointed at Kira.

"Kitsune, but fox works."

Liam nods, unbelieving.

He looks at Stiles.

"What are you?"

Everyone looked at Stiles curiously.

"Uhm.. well for a little while I was possessed by an evil spirit... It was very evil."

Liam crosses his arms, unimpressed.

"What are you _now_?"

Stiles blinks.

"Uh.. well I'm definitely not human anymore,"

"Then what are you, if you're not human?"

"... It's complicated, I'll tell you later,"

Liam looked at the bag of chains.

"Those for me?"

"Yup!" Stiles said helpfully.

"Why?"

Scott stepped forward.

"So you can get through the full moon,"

Liam glared.

"The moon is already out,"

"And you're starting to feel something, aren't you?" Derek asked quietly.

Rage started to bleed into Liam's voice.

"I _feel_ like I'm surrounded by a bunch of psychotic nut jobs,"

Stiles chuckled, bringing attention to himself.

"Sorry, sorry. Scott you better get him out, I can hear a shit load of wannabe teens coming. Obviously little Liam here didn't keep our party very quiet."

Scott frowns.

"How the hell did you hear them before me?"

Stiles shrugs like the cryptic he's always wanted to be.

Lydia glared holes into Liam's head.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it,"

Stiles walks to the door and opens it to see about fifty eager kids standing there.

"Hey, are we in the right place... for the party?"

Stiles' eyes turn cloudy and everyone freezes.

"Go home,"

It's completely silent, before everyone starts moving slowly, like they were hypnotised.

They all get back into their cars and leave.

Stiles closes the door and turns back to everyone.

"Shh," His whispers to the pack's awed faces, before going to the kitchen.

•••

So, Liam escapes.

"How the hell did he escape, I thought you and Kira were watching him!" Stiles screams at Scott as they run through the woods.

"We got distracted!"

"Well I highly doubt anything would be that distracting, unless you were having sex!"

"Stiles!"

"What?"

"Shut up!"

They stop running after they lose Liam.

"Where did he go?"

Scott pants.

"I don't kn-"

Stiles is tackled by Liam.

They roll and roll before Liam gets pulled off by Scott.

Liam tries to attack Scott, but before he can, a bolt hits the tree just above them.

The young beta gets spooked and runs off again.

"How did you know?" Scott asks as Chris Argent pulls him up.

"I got your text."

Stiles snorts.

"Oh the wonders of technology these days,"

•••


	12. Obsidian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is also a potato, Stiles has found out.
> 
> "So you were possessed?"
> 
> Liam brings it up in the middle of a pack meeting, like it doesn't have a huge significant meaning and history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY.
> 
> This took too long I'm really sorry guys... I kinda had a little writers block... but yeah...
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY

Stiles doesn't believe Peter when he says he's not the benefactor. 

Actually, to be totally honest, Stiles doesn't believe anyone, let alone trust them with his life. 

Except maybe Derek.

Peter seems too willing to care about them and keep them safe and Stiles sees that it is just an act.

•••

Liam is also a potato, Stiles has found out.

"So you were possessed?"

Liam brings it up in the middle of a pack meeting, like it doesn't have a huge significant meaning and history.

Stiles glares slightly, "Yes,"

"By what?"

"A Nogitsune. It's basically a dark version of Kira,"

Kira nodded.

"So, a dark Kitsune?"

They all nodded.

Liam frowned slightly, looking over Stiles.

"What happened?"

"I killed people,"

"On purpose?"

Derek and Scott glared at the freshman, but Stiles stayed quite.

Liam raised an eyebrow, unfased.

"Some people I killed on purpose. But not all of them. Some things happened that I couldn't control, no matter how hard I tried."

"Wait, so some were an accident?" 

The boy was confused. 

Stiles sighed, sitting back in his chair.

Liam would fit into the pack as Scott's beta perfectly.

"Liam, there's something about me you probably should never know, but.."

Stiles looked at Scott for confirmation. Scott nodded after he realised why Stiles looked at him.

"It's more confusing for you not to."

Stiles paused.

"The Nogitsune possessed me, but I was already a killer. Some would call me sociopathic and they'd be right. I've killed innocent people and people who deserved it. Don't ask me how many, I lost count a long time ago."

Liam was shocked into silence. 

"Basically, just don't get on my bad side,"

Stiles said it as a joke, but the whole room could sense the threat behind it.

Liam gulped and nodded quickly.

Stiles smiled softly at the frightened boy.

"But you don't need to be afraid of me. I got your back, buddy."

Stiles ruffled the boy's hair as he left toward the kitchen.

•••

"Oh Peter, I really didn't want to have to do this to you,"

Peter mumbled something from under the duck tape.

"I did? Well.... Yeah, yeah you're right there."

Peter shook his head, then sneezed at the wolfsbane Stiles kicked up from the circle around him.

Stiles sighed.

"I'm not going to drag it out though.. I know how much pain you've been through already. It'll be quick,"

Stiles got a handgun out and began screwing the silencer on.

What could he say? He had a soft spot for Peter.

Stiles reached out with his hand and stroked Peter's cheek.

"Such a waste,"

Stiles leaned back and put the gun to Peter's temple.

Peter grinned and Stiles let his finger curl against the trigger.

•••

"You killed my uncle."

"Hi Derek, nice to see you too!"

"Stiles, what the hell?"

"I was bored..."

Derek threw a pillow at him.

"Ow!"

"You can't keep going around and killing people who directly or indirectly hurt me, Stiles. It's not right... even though they were all psychotic murderers,"

"I'm a psychotic murderer..."

"Yeah, but I love you."

Stiles blinked. 

"What?"

"I said I love you,"

"I heard the first time..."

"Then why did you-"

"Because I don't understand."

"What?"

"What?"

"...What?"

"Why do you love me?"

"Why didn't you just ask that in the first place?"

Stiles shrugs. 

"I don't know,"

"I love you because you are strong, gorgeous and would do anything to protect me. You were more loyal to me than my betas ever were,"

"So... you don't mind that I occasionally kill and torture people? Occasionally _innocent_ people?"

Derek shakes his head.

Stiles lets out an unsteady breath and hugs Derek.

"For the record, I love you too."


	13. Run Boy Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!
> 
> Yeah, I know. I'm a penis and I haven't updated in eons. Sorry about that. Was busy with exams, end of school aaaaaand other various glorious stuffs. Will be updating more often, don't sweat it.
> 
> Also, check out the song by Woodkid, Run Boy Run. Inspired the title.
> 
> P.S. Dedicated to OverlyObsessed because she (Assuming she's a she, if not, soz) be awesome and she wrote a comment that was badass as shit. So thanks dude.

Stiles is sprinting high speed through the woods as gun shots fire behind him in the distance.

A group of powerful hunter-witches had found him.

They said, as the nogitsune, Stiles had killed one of their own and they wanted him to pay for his mistake.

Stiles has no idea what they wanted exactly, but he had an idea it would be painful.

So he ran.

_He ran like fuck._

"Why today? You mother fucking hags!" He screamed into the wind.

A bullet shot past him and, to avoid being shot, Stiles began running in random directions, flailing his arms about like an idiot. Obviously. _God._

A clearing came into view and Stiles let out a battle cry and began flailing with even more vigor.

What registered next confused Stiles. It was a... well, it was a pony.

Not a real pony, a my-little-pony pony. And it was huge.

Stiles halted his flailing movements and stared at the pony.

"What the f-" The air was pushed out of him in a rush as a body ran into his side at full speed.

"It's a trap! The pony is a trap!" A man Stiles had never seen before was yelling in his face.

Then it all went black.

•••

The dampness of his skin collided harshly with the piercing heat of the room, invisible whips scraping his body raw all over, tearing at his vulnerable ankles, ripping through his pale skin.

His thoughts unclear, unobtainable, coming and going too fast for him to identify.

What the hell happened?

"Wakey-wakey sweetie pie!" An annoyingly high voice cooed.

A cough erupted from his lungs as Stiles opened his eyes.

He took in the walls of the room and the figure in front of him.

A hunter...

No, a witch...

 _Nay!_ A hunter-witch!

Stiles took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Great."

"Yes, dear. It is great, isn't it?"

Stiles snorted.

"Oh shut the fuck up. Quit the theatrics and get on with whatever the ever-loving **fuck** you were going to do so I can get on with my life. I don't have time for this,"

The woman blinked, obviously unaware of Stiles' _kind_ personality.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, great. Now she's offended. And now, the sad sob-worthy back story of your pathetic life."

" _I'll have you know-_ "

"I'm sure you will,"

The woman screeched in displeasure.

"Be **_quite_**."

"Okay. Firstly, no. Secondly, no! Thirdly, what the fuck is your point? Fourthly, NO."

"YOU MURDERED MY SISTER!"

"Ahhh, now we're getting somewhere. What did she look like again?"

The hunter-witch glared at him before she stormed out of the room, seemingly giving up.

Stiles' cold laugh followed her out.

•••

Several loud noises came from outside of the room. Then, silence.

The door burst open and Stiles' view was gifted with the pack.

"Yay... Took you long enough."

"Stiles! Are you okay?!"

Small, but deep cuts littered Stiles' bare chest, blood slowly seeping from the wounds.

"Yeah, fine. Why?"

Lydia blinked, then shook herself.

"Of course you're fine. Right, what was I thinking? You've been gone for days. Of course you'd be **_fine_**!"

Lydia’s voice raised at the end of her speech, her hand coming down against his left cheek.

"Okay, sorry! Sorry!"

Lydia sighed and Stiles smiled at Derek, who was undoing his chains. They were his chains, no one else was using them.

"Hey Der,"

Derek grunted.

"Back to monosyllabic communication?"

Derek huffed, kissing Stiles' forehead.

"Idiot."

•••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I hope you guys have a fucking badass Christmas. Have fun and eat cookies.


	14. Life goes on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're sitting at a picnic table when a little girl comes up to the table where Stiles is sitting.
> 
> She looks about 3 or 4, with strawberry blonde hair, childishly crooked teeth and an adorable button nose.
> 
> She tugs on Stiles' t-shirt and everyone sits up a little straighter, a lot more aware and attentive to what Stiles does.
> 
> Stiles ignores this and crouches down near the girl.
> 
> "Hey sweetie, you okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LuciLucifer this is your chapter buddy. Dedicated to you. Yay. Coolness.

Life goes on for the pack.

Stiles, sadly, tones down quite a bit from his murderous tendencies.

Derek and Stiles get into a stable relationship with all the parts to come with it. Ups, downs and in between.

Scott and Kira get serious, while Liam is still a bachelor. Lydia starts dating Jordan Parrish, much to Stiles amusement.

Stiles tries to call John one day, when he remembers.

Derek is there to help him through it.

 

•••

 

The pack meet up at a park in the better side of beacon hills, where it's actually safe to take your children out to play.

They're sitting at a picnic table when a little girl comes up to the table where Stiles is sitting.

She looks about 3 or 4, with strawberry blonde hair, childishly crooked teeth and an adorable button nose.

She tugs on Stiles' t-shirt and everyone sits up a little straighter, a lot more aware and attentive to what Stiles does.

Stiles ignores this and crouches down near the girl.

"Hey sweetie, you okay?"

The little girl shakes her head and starts playing with her lip.

"What's your name?"

The girl blinks pale green eyes up at him.

"Stella,"

Stiles smiled.

"Well, Stella. I'm Stiles. Now what's wrong honey?"

Stella made a small sound in the back of her throat.

"I can't find my mommy."

Stiles frowns.

"Don't worry, Stella. Let's go find her, okay?"

"Okay. B-but what if we don't find her? I don't wanna stay here forever!"

Stella starts to cry so Stiles pulls her into a hug.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Shh." Stiles comforted.

He looked up at Derek and the pack as he picks her up and places her on his hip.

"We are going to go find Stella's mommy. Be right back guys."

Several people start to get up to follow, but Stiles holds up a hand.

"No, I'm taking her back. Sit. I'm not going to do anything."

Derek, Liam and Lydia sit down, poorly disguised disbelief on Lydia and Liam's faces. Scott doesn't let up so easily.

"Scott! It's the middle of the day! Why would I try something in the middle of the day?"

Scott sits down reluctantly, "Fine, okay!"

Stiles turns around with the girl and chuckles as he walks away, wondering how long it's going to take for Scott to figure out the meaning behind what he had just said. Potatoes these days.

Stiles looks down at Stella, who had stopped crying and was nuzzling against Stiles' shoulder.

"You okay, cupcake?" Stiles cooed.

Stella nodded sleepily and Stiles smiled at the innocence of her actions. Children were so trusting.

He looked up again and started searching for any women that looked like they were missing a child.

Sure enough, across the park there was a young blonde woman looking around frantically, running fidgeting hands through her long locks.

Stiles made his way over to her, pausing as a gaggle of kids ran past him. He continued walking slowly, careful not to jostle the sleeping child in his arms.

The young mother had her back to him as he fell to a stop behind her.

"Excuse me?"

The woman jumped and span around to look at him, her blue eyes surprised.

"Does this belong to you?" He smiled looking down at Stella.

Stiles hears the woman gasp out a relieved, "Stella," before the child is being taken back into her mothers arms.

She looks back up at Stiles after a few moments of checking over her daughter, and bursts with gratitude.

"Thank you so much! I was so worried. I was watching her on the playground, looked at my phone for just a moment and she was gone. I can't be more grateful that you found her! Thank god some... Psychopath didn't find her instead."

Stiles chuckled.

"That would be terrible, wouldn't it? I'm glad I found her first then." He smiled.

"Thanks again! I'm so sorry you had to do that. God, I'm a terrible mother!" She gushed.

"No, no. Not at all, it was just a little fumble. Just make sure you keep an eye on her, you have no idea what kind of monsters could be around."

She nodded frantically. "Thank you again!"

Stiles grinned, "Have a nice day, tell Stella to be more careful okay?"

She nodded again, "Bye!"

He waved, turning around and making his way back to the pack, a laugh bubbling from his chest as he sat back down. Scott frowned and Kira raised an eyebrow.

"Did she get back okay?"

Stiles nodded, wiping a tear from his eye. "You wouldn't believe what she said when I gave her back. She thanked god a psychopath didn't find her."

He breaks down laughing again and Liam shakes his head, severely disturbed at Stiles' laughter and words.

"I don't understand your sense of humour."


	15. Mens Corpus Anima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At 4 am Derek called him back to bed and Stiles fell into a deep slumber, unaware of a certain banshee who was being burnt with three images of suits.
> 
> One black, one white and, of course, one grey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaaa

"You know, we've been waiting for a very long time to do this, Stiles."

The copy of himself said in a raspy tone, placing his hands behind him. He was dressed in a black three-piece suit and bore a condescending glint in his eye.

Stiles knows the answer but he asks anyway.

"How long?"

'Black suit' turns from where he had paced away from him.

"A _very_ long time."

Stiles pretends to consider this.

"Mm, that's amazing. Truly. Now... am I dead?"

Another copy of himself jumps out from behind him and smiles, "No Stiles, you're dreaming!"

This one somehow looks younger, yet they look exactly the same in physical features, wearing a white three-piece suit except for a black tie while the other wore all black.

Stiles frowns, 

"Who are you?"

"We are you." A voice whispers in his ear and Stiles jumps, a shiver runs down his spine.

Dress shoes clap against the white floor as a third copy of himself joins the other two in front of him.

This one is the mean, the wall between the two stark contrasts, a grey three-piece suit.

The one in the black suit opens his mouth.

"We are you, you are us. We are Mens, Corpus and Anima. We are your mind, body and soul in three separate forms because we are all very different, are we not?"

Stiles swallows.

"I can imagine." He breathes.

"I don't understand what's happening," Stiles continues.

The one in the grey suit tilts his head in a way that unnerves Stiles deeply. He is kind of proud of himself if that's what others feel when Stiles bends his neck that way when he threatens them. Stiles is filled with a cold satisfaction.

"We are are changing Stiles. You are changing. We, Mens Anima and I, are going to be... well, I suppose you could say more... pronounced."

Stiles quirks an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

The white one, Anima, jumps excitedly on the spot.

"Can I tell him?! Can I?" He turns to Mens and Corpus for permission.

Corpus, the grey one, smiles fondly while Mens rolls his eyes.

"Yes, Anima, you can tell him. Mens is just annoyed that he doesn't get all the glory." He grins and Stiles watches on in bemusement as Mens bickers with Corpus over Anima. Mens might act like he doesn't like Anima, but Stiles can tell that he is protective of him in the way that he steps in front of Anima when Stiles laughs quietly- as if protecting him from view.

Anima leans out from behind Mens and grins as he yells happily.

"We're going to manifest!"

**Earlier...**

Stiles had always wondered if the higher power out there, it is God or something else, knew he existed. He wondered if they cared about his crimes against humanity and the things he had done.

Briefly, he wondered if he was going to 'hell', if it even existed, but quickly decided that it was a given at this point. Stiles wasn't sure if he cared about going to hell. Maybe it was fun. It's ludicrous to think, but what did Stiles have to lose? Not very much.

Stiles walks into school with sass and swagger.

Everyone stares and are unsure as to how to treat the situation and Stiles loves it. He loves that he can walk into a room, or in this case hall, and have everyone's fearful respect. It's kind of hilarious.

Girls will concentrate in groups and giggle nervously as he walks by and the guys won't meet his eye.

The exceptions being Lydia, which is obvious, and Scott.

Although Scott is glaring at him and Stiles does **not** like it.

"Why the furry face Scotty?" He teases.

"What are you doing?" Scott hisses and Stiles stops for a second.

What.

He says as much.

"What do you mean 'what'? Everyone is looking at you!"

Stiles raises a brow.

"You're point being?"

Scott doesn't answer that and Stiles is hit with a wave. _Jealousy_.

"What? You don't like me having attention? Jesus, you sound like Jackson. Scott, honestly, what the fuck are you doing?"

Stiles misses whatever Scott growls in reply when he remembers Lydia standing there quietly, favouring her right hand.

"What's wrong?" He asks her, shushing Scott when he tries to yell at him.

"Huh?" Lydia asks uncharacteristically. She looks frightened and out of place, much like when she faces her banshee problems.

"Lyds, you okay?" He questions gently.

"Ye- uh n-no? Uhm. Just. Just come with me, I need to show you something." Lydia stutters.

Stiles starts to follow her and Scott starts, too, but Lydia turns to him, raising a hand.

"No. Just Stiles."

"What?" Scott questions incredulously.

"H-he's the only one I trust with this kind of thing Scott." Lydia murmurs but Scott hears her all the same.

"What?!" He repeats, louder.

"You won't trust me to show something to, but you'll trust him?! Lydia, he's a murderer. He's nothing." Scott hisses the last part slowly.

Something in Stiles just _**snaps**_ , because Scott has been like this for weeks but Stiles ignored it, because Scott was just being petty but Stiles had had enough so he whirls around and punches Scott in the face, hard.

Stiles feels a rush of power, adrenaline and most of all satisfaction when he hears Scott's nose just _break_.

Everything after that is chaos.

Scott recovers from the hit quickly and turns back to Stiles and is immediately smacked to the floor when Stiles round kicks him in the jaw like he would a football.

Everyone in the hallway is in shock because Scott-lacrosse prodigy extraordinaire-McCall is getting beat up by his best friend, Stiles-benchwarmer, but recently crowned king of resident scary badassery-Stilinski.

But not just beat up, _slaughtered_.

Scott is trying so hard to fight back, but Stiles is too strong, too angry.

People gathered, but didn't intervene. Danny had been watching the fight (or in Scott's case, lack of fight) when Jackson muttered in Danny's ear.

"Is that what it looked like when Stilinski had a go at me?"

Danny shook his head, wincing when Stiles punched Scott in the throat and it was met with an audible crunch.

"This is much worse."

Liam comes running down the hallway, tries to get between Scott and Stiles, but Lydia pulls him back. Liam wants to just push her away but he doesn't want to hurt Lydia so he asks instead.

"What is he doing?!"

Lydia shakes her head, looking on as Stiles thoroughly beats the shit out of Scott.

"It's been a long time coming. Scott isn't always as good as people say he is or he thinks he is. He is biased and uses people because he thinks it's right. He was getting better, but now with all this praise, he's been getting from Satomi's pack and all these other people he's gotten slack. Stiles is only doing us a favour. Stiles may not be the sanest person and he certainly isn't innocent, but Scott has been putting him down for weeks on end, and longer if you want to be specific, and Stiles deserves a little payback from Scott. Scott may be a True Alpha but he isn't, in any way, a leader. He's followed Stiles his whole life and now that he thinks that he is better than Stiles, he is falling and Stiles isn't going to pull him back up again."

Liam shuts his mouth quickly after that.

-

Scott is sent home and Stiles gets a pass because Coach had been rooting for Stiles on the sidelines. He had heard what Scott had been saying to Stiles for the past few weeks and he turned a blind eye when he was met with the sight of Stilinski beating McCall's head against the lockers with a force that Coach had no idea the kid had. He's pleased to see the kid standing up for himself.

-

"What was it that you wanted to show me?" Stiles asks Lydia as he washes his hands of blood.

Lydia holds out her left arm wordlessly and waits as Stiles wipes his hands on a black towel. Lydia thinks that if it were white, it would have streaks of pink from Stiles' hands.

Stiles hangs the towel on the rack of her bathroom door. After the fight, she had taken him to his place at his request to talk.

There are marks on her arm and Stiles realises that there are letters seemingly burnt onto her inner forearm.

_**M C A** _

"M, C and A? What is this from? How did this happen?"

Lydia looked bombarded but she took a breath and stood straighter.

"It woke me up last night, rather at 2 am. It just burned into my skin."

Stiles frowned, "You have no idea what it means?"

Lydia shook her head.

Stiles blinked.

"Wait, 2 am was around about when I went to sleep. Derek asked me to translate a few things."

Lydia gained a pensive look.

They thought for a few long moments before Stiles broke the silence.

"Look, I'm going to go back to Derek's and see if there's anything like this in the bestiary, you try to get some sleep, you look exhausted. Call me if anything happens okay?"

Lydia nodded and Stiles kissed her head and left.

-

Stiles searched for hours but couldn't find anything except something to do with physic premonitions involving unknown creatures. Fae creatures like Lydia could sense when a new kind of creature was near and would have side effects of the coming of the new being, coming in forms of emotional, psychological or physical messages.

That explained the letters but it didn't explain what they were referring to.

At 4 am Derek called him back to bed and Stiles fell into a deep slumber, unaware of a certain banshee who was being burnt with three symbols of suits.

One black, one white and, of course, one grey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT SCOTT BASHING I SWEAR. I LOVE SCOOT-BOI, HES A BEAN
> 
>  
> 
> Also when I was editing this I almost put a 'Y' in front of the forboding **_M C A_** just to see who'd die in the comments lmao


	16. Metamorphosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's really no excuse. I'm a horrible person.

Stiles gasps as he sits up. The leaves of the forest crunch beneath him as looks around desperately trying to discover his location.

The forest is otherwise quite. Too quite. There are no insects, no owls, no nothing. No life.

Stiles yelps as he turns to look behind him the second time. Lydia stands there, stark naked.

At first he thinks it's one of his old wet dreams resurfacing and wants to kick himself, but then he sees the markings on her body.

Stiles stands slowly, noticing the distinct blank look in her eyes that told him she wasn't all there at the moment.

"Lydia?"

Her strawberry blonde hair shifts with new wind, but she doesn't react and Stiles shivers.

Realising Lydia must be freezing, he begins to take his overshirt off to hand it to her and stops himself when Lydia shifts her eyes to somewhere behind him.

He whips around to see three small figures, animals, trotting towards them.

"Foxes?" He mutters to himself.

He then notices the colours of the foxes. One fully black, one fully grey and the last fully white except for it's right ear, which is black.

The grey fox trots forward and jumps up, slamming into his chest. Stiles feels as if he's falling from a cliff then suddenly he lands in a chair, watching as the foxes reform themselves under clouds of fog? Smoke? Mist? Stiles can't tell and--

"We're going to manifest!"

"What?" Stiles yelps. "What the hell does that mean?"

Mens grins darkly.

"It means this is going to be fun,"

Corpus elbows him.

"Shut up. This isn't for your entertainment,"

Anima steps forward while Mens and Corpus bicker.

He crouches down in front of Stiles.

"You know all that mojo you have, the power you've been using to help your friends? That's us!" Anima whispers excitedly.

"That's what we can give you, how we can protect you."

Stiles frowns. "Protect me from what?"

Anima loses all glee from his face and looks at Stiles seriously. "From the Void that's coming."

Stiles processes the words. "Do you mean the-"

"The nogitsune? No. Something..... much much worse."

Stiles stares. "What is it?"

Anima opens his mouth to reply but Mens and Corpus interrupt him.

"Anima!" Corpus chides.

"We're supposed to be talking to him. We're supposed to be teaching him!" Anima shouts back. Mens and Corpus pause in shock.

He sighs. "We're supposed to be one."

Stiles frowns. "What? You mean you three?"

Corpus shakes his head, looking thoroughly chided by Anima. Karma's a bitch.

"All of us. We three aren't even supposed to be separate. We're supposed to be one within you. That's how we intend on protecting you. From the inside."

Suddenly the three entities flicker out of existence and Stiles is left standing with Lydia.

Stiles turns to study Lydia and finds that she is still, in fact, bare and she is blinking rapidly as if just waking up.

Stiles quickly takes his overshirt to her and starts to cover her up as she begins to realise where she is.

"Stiles?" She mutters sleepily.

The shirt reaches her mid-thigh and she hides her hands in the too long sleeves.

"You're okay sweetie. Go back to sleep." Stiles murmurs gently as he picks her up, bridal style.

He thinks about what Anima said. He wonders what's coming.

"It's going to be just fine." Stiles doesn't know if he's telling Lydia or himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second last chapter. I need to end this story. Or at least this segment because I'm losing inspiration and I can't find myself wanting to keep writing.
> 
> This might end up being a series. MIGHT.
> 
> Anyway.... I suck I know. I said I was updating in August and I didn't. There's no excuse. I'm sorry.
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> P.S. Feel free to yell at me


End file.
